In public places embellished with hanging lamp fittings beneath which are placed, for example, suites, other furniture, and carpets, there arises the serious disadvantage that before it is possible to proceed with the cleaning of the decorative lamp fittings to clean such lamps it is necessary first to move the furniture and carpets, which involves a great deal of work, in order that the cleaning fluids used do not stain the furnishings by splashing or dripping.